elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ralof/Archive 1
Should it be mentioned that if you choose to follow him instead of spliting up, he teaches you about the signstones, and you get to join in in meeting gerder? 00:28, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Joining the legion after following Ralof? If you join the Stormcloaks after escaping with Hadvar, do you still meet Ralof in the Stormcloak quests? (and the same the other way around?) Eggy2504 (talk) 20:51, December 7, 2011 (UTC) I escaped with Ralof, went to Windhelm, saw the Grey Quarter, and nope.jpg'd my way all the way to Solitude. I did still meet Hadvar in the Legion quest-line, but not until Whiterun, and he didn't seem to be quite as friendly towards me. I don't know what happens if you go the other way around, but it seems likely that you would. no he doesn't but hadvar does the other way around found ralof after the questline(chosing hadvar in unbond)and he treats me like i escaped with him but also treats me like another stormcloak would 15:32, March 3, 2012 (UTC) Well, in my first playthrough I followed Hadvar, but joined the Stormcloaks. I didn't meet Ralof untill late in the quest-line, where I had to attack a fort from the inside. In my second playthrough I followed Hadvar again, and joined the Legion. I met him in the second quest (where you have to find The Jagged Crown) and fought with him untill we won in Windhelm. I believe it works the same way with Ralof. Follow - early ally. Don't follow - late ally. LigthWolf (talk) 15:37, March 3, 2012 (UTC) -In my first playthrough that included joining the Stormcloaks, I followed Ralof, and only had him show up later on in the same fort that's mentioned here. I didn't, however, discuss the Stormcloaks with him after talking to him again in Riverwood, during both our stays as Gerdur's guests. I'm going to pay closer attention and update Ralof's page with more facts. And I don't do silly edits. I'll be sure I fully understand what goes on before I edit. Unlike some people I've seen, making odd movie claims where they don't belong. -.- 20:23, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Fate What happens to him if the Imperial Legion questline is completed?Bears1234 (talk) 23:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC)Bears1234Bears1234 (talk) 23:14, February 12, 2012 (UTC) More Ralof facts After creating a playthrough, using my fanfic character as the Dragonborn, I've been exhausting every dialog option I can with nearly every character from the beginning of the game. So far I've found out that, what wasn't mentioned here before, there's more Dialog with Ralof. This includes more information about joining the Stormcloaks. In my first "Stormcloak" playthrough, I only got the quest "Join the Stormcloaks" but it wasn't from speaking to Ralof. In fact, it didn't occur to me to speak to him after settling. I have also noticed that his dialog changed after I purchased Breezehome. Instead of "I home to see you in Windhelm soon" he started acting like a non-dialog character, only saying things if passed by or spoken to. I'd also like to know when he finally visits Windhelm himself. I hope to add some small timeframe, that way if some people want to show up with a good word from Ralof, they know when to join up. In game I've waited almost a week and he still hangs around their house. Since I'm playing through with a real story in mind, one I plan on writing about as a "novel," I don't want to go over two or three weeks. 20:29, May 7, 2012 (UTC) In my above discussion, I realize from this that I probably just need to further the main quest (the dragons) before he gets off his butt and stops drinking up Gerdur's mead. Anyway, I added that the dialog between Hadvar and Ralof may be due to Ralof and Hadvar usually being asked by the player "Why did you join?" along with the rest. I believe that since it's their "other" dialog for the player, the option is still there when they near each other, and have that option to react to something else. In Oblivion, I noticed similar behavior when NPCs would talk about rumors. Whatever rumors they tell the player, they tell each other. In the end, I think it's a mistake that was overlooked. 21:24, May 14, 2012 (UTC) It would be nice to have his max level and stats posted as well. 15:26, September 30, 2012 (UTC) He say i'm pretty such, rather than i think i killed more in his "quote" at the top of a page .... can't be a quote without being exact pretty sure, sorry about that .... Abuse of Ralof - glitch Right after I escaped with Ralof and defeated the Imperials in the round room with him, I thought I would abuse Ralof to increase some skills as Ralof was asking me to open the door with the key.... I beat him so bad that on three occasions he dropped to his knees and was heaving.. the first two times he got back up. the third time he didnt. i opened the door finally and he left the room, crawling on his knees.. in fact, he crawled through the entire opening instance on his knees - he never got up - despite having regained full health.. 12:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC)